Federico
"I started developing my game's in december 2017. My inspiration was slendytubbies 2 and garry's mod, i liked slendytubbies 2 because it had some scaryness to it, the third one was never scary, It's kinda sad to see slendytubbies 2 and 3 have models from model packs of fps creator and slendytubbies 3 made with FPS KIT 2.0" The one, The one that started the sagas, Him self, Federico! He has a long story about his career, so heres the story in a short way. He got to gaming when he was 2, his first game was FS09. Then he made a yt channel (6) and made videos, then got to discord, met spr6,filip,mala and cbrp1, And then he made some free modeled games on roblox but he was too limited so he learned unity by himself (he messed everything up and by messing up he also read what stuff did) and then he made sgp1,2,3 and hes developing a new game. He joined youtube in 2016. He made 3 new accounts in 2017. He made 1 account in 2018. He made 2 accounts in 2019, One he couldnt sign in (because google sucks and changed his account password and everything and he couldnt get in) and one where he currently uses Trivia * Federico did hire cbrp1, filip, spr6 and malachi, they didnt do anything in the project so he fired them. * He plays mostly 2 games, Arsenal on roblox or castle miner z. * Federico did confirm his old pc's specs, He has a amd radeon hd 5450, a intel core duo quad q9560 and 8 gigs of ddr3 ram, How did he used work with these specs. * Federico has a new pc, With a gtx 1650, i7 9700f, and 16 gigs of ram * In beta versions, He made some stuff be overpowered to test the new ragdoll mechanism. * In the new game he has ∞ money. * He breaks his keyboard everytime his pc doesnt work correctly. * According to Federico, He went to severeal dramas with cb, filip, malachi and spr6, sometimes people insult him for no reason whats so ever. * He got alot of critism by the zeoworks community (Damn you zeoworks community) and he didnt care because hell, someone leaked his discord tag and name. * Before going to unity he used to make games on roblox, He later went on unity so he could make even better games. * He said he didnt actually friended people because ostry played his game, he friended the people before they saw the video or the annoucement of ostry playing his game. * He likes friending his fans but some no because they ask for new stuff from his game and he doesnt like spoiling. * He has no helpers, Making him take alot to make hs game * Federico has full control of every room on his game, He can join someones room on his game and can kick the host or ban the host and someone else will become the host. * According to him, The hardest game is the new game. * His favorite modes in his new game is zombie mode and death match. * His favorite maps in his new game is apocalypse city and bunker inside and outside * His player model in the new game is roblox playermodel. * He said the inspiration of him developing games and how he started gaming. "Actually, I started gaming when i was 2, I played Farming Simulator 2009." "The inspiration for sandbox games? Well i will say it, First i decided hey im gonna make a game for me,cb,mala and filip. Then i was like oh yeah i will add rpg. I never tought sgp3 was gonna be a success and my server having 100+ members. The inspiration is also taken not from slendytubbies 2 and garry's mod but also from felix filip when he was streaming he was making a game and had some teletubbies pushing, he made something where you can go up, thats in sandbox game part 1,2 and 3. I was crying of joy when i made my game working. I first tried multiplayer after all the stuff i did. Didn't work, SGP1 Was cancelled because i deleted it accidently, SGP2 multiplayer wasnt even made by me lol, it was a 20$ or 50$ asset, I cancelled SGP2 because alot of stress and i didnt like, Now to sgp3, Ok ok, i didn't made alot of it, I bought fps kit 2.0 in 2014 or something i didnt knew why but then i used it and hey, I made a game for me and my friends and family, Was good so i made versions that werent limited like the first version, Told ostry tv if he could play it, he did, success. Then it was cancelled because when i tried downgrading to unity 5.6.6f2, unity decided to mess everything up and boom it broke, everything missing, expect the rpg?? which was rly strange. Now for the new game, I'm gonna update it when i have the time, for now im developing it everyday, but when its done, I update it when i have time, i add hats,maps,guns and if i can and have alot of time even modes, Or i add features."